


Doctor Doctor

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Cock milking, Communication, Doctor/Patient, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Sex Toys, awkward smut, day 29, tbh u already know whos who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie helps Blink out with his medical kink
Relationships: Kid Blink / Crutchie (Newsies)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Doctor Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

Blink sat on the bed, anxiously fiddling with his shirt. He watched Crutchie prepare his various supplies, then sit in the chair in front of the bed. “Thanks for coming to my house, Doctor,” he said. 

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Crutchie waved him off. “Now, how have you been feeling lately?”

“There’s been this weird burning feeling in my stomach,” Blink explained. “It comes and goes, but I can’t tell why.” 

Crutchie nodded sagely. “Can you point to where it hurts?” Blink swallowed and lifted up his shirt, placing his hand on the space just above his cock. Crutchie fixed him with an intense gaze the whole time.

“Here,” he said. The way Crutchie stared him down was starting to get less intimidating and more arousing.

“I see,” Crutchie nodded. “May I run some tests?” Blink nodded dumbly, groaning as Crutchie started gently rubbing his stomach. “Does that make it hurt more?”

“N- no,” Blink gasped. “It just feels- really tender.”

“And have you been drinking enough water?” Crutchie asked.

“Yeah, I take a bottle with me everywhere,” Blink said. He sighed, breaking character. “Look, can we just get to the prostate exam bit?”

Crutchie blushed. “Shut up, I’m trying to make it realistic!”

“Look, just skip to the diagnosis bit,” Blink said. Crutchie stuck out his tongue at him before getting back into character.

“I think I know what the problem is,” Crutchie said. “You have a buildup of fluids in your body. We just need to press them out, and you’ll be feeling all better.” He rooted around in his bag, pulling out a box of gloves, a bottle of lube, and what looked like a transparent fleshlight. Blink could see wires inside it. Lowkey cool.

Blink swallowed hard, his cock stiffening as Crutchie fitted the device over it. “Right. And how, exactly, are you planning to ‘press them out’?”

Crutchie pulled on a glove with a loud snap. “I’ll need to press on your prostate,” he explained. “And yes, it does need to be another person who does this, to get the angle right. A trained professional is your safest bet.” He coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube. “Now lie back and spread your legs.”

Crutchie’s commanding tone pulled Blink out of the scene a little bit, but not in a bad way. He did as he was told, hissing as Crutchie gently stroked between his legs. “Tell me if anything hurts,” he said softly, and pushed a finger into Blink.

Blink moaned. “That’s fine,” he gasped, a severe understatement. Crutchie worked him open more, gently stretching him before adding another finger.

“I’m going to start rubbing your prostate now,” Crutchie said. He pressed against Blink’s G-spot, and Blink arched off the bed. Crutchie pushed him down with a firm hand on his chest. “You see that?” Crutchie said. Through the transparent plastic of the toy, Blink could see it starting to fill with precum. “See how pent up you were! Aw, poor thing.”

Blink moaned in agreement. He grabbed the toy, jerking it up and down, and Crutchie let him. Blink came with a shout, reaching to pull the toy off. “Oh no,” Crutchie said. He pushed Blink’s hand away and flicked a switch on the toy. Blink’s eyes rolled back into his head as the toy started sucking on his cock. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered as Crutchie rubbed his prostate again. Precum dribbled into the toy, and Blink whined. “Nng, _Doctor_~” 

“Does that feel good?” Crutchie asked forcefully. He jerked the toy up and down Blink’s cock.

“Yes!” Blink shouted, coming again. He shivered from the overstimulation, pulling away. “Don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” Crutchie assured him. He pressed on Blink’s prostate harder and rubbed. Blink groaned as Crutchie held him down with one hand. His hips bucked a few more times.

“I think I’m done now,” he groaned, and Crutchie quickly switched the toy off. He pulled his finger out of Blink and removed the toy. 

“Do you feel better now?” he asked.

Blink smiled loopily. “Yes, Doctor.”


End file.
